


[podfic] Turn

by Queenie_Mab, Saras_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Parenthood, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One good turn always deserves another. Apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879852) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> This podfic is now complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been remastered for improved sound quality and the addition of an m4b download.

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%201%20redone.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 45.93 MB | **Duration:** 00:50:10
  * [Podbook](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/Turn%2001%20Chapter%201.m4b) (right click to save) | **Size:** 95.53 MB | **Duration:** 00:50:10

  
---|---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turn-wip)


	2. Turn by Saras_Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been remastered for improved sound quality and the addition of an m4b download.

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%20Two%20Redone.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 94.99 MB | **Duration:** 01:43:45
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%202%20redone.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 197.60 MB | **Duration:** 01:43:45

  
---|---|---  
  
[Audiofic Archive Downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turn-wip)


	3. Turn by Saras_Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been remastered for improved sound quality and the addition of an m4b download.

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%203%20redone.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 116.7 MB | **Duration:** 02:07:25
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20chapter%203%20redone.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 242.51 MB | **Duration:** 02:07:25

  
---|---|---  
  
[Audiofic Archive Downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turn-wip)


	4. Turn by Saras_Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been remastered for improved sound quality and the addition of an m4b download.

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%204%20redone.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 118.8 MB | **Duration:** 02:09:45 
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%204%20redone.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 246.92 MB | **Duration:** 02:09:45 

  
---|---|---  
  
[Audiofic Archive Downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turn-wip)


	5. Turn by Saras_Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sex scene is in this chapter!

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20by%20Saras%20Girl%20chapter%20five%20.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 108.28 MB | **Duration:** 01:58:16
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20by%20Saras%20Girl%20chapter%20five.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 113.78 MB | **Duration:** 01:58:16

  
---|---|---  
  
[Audiofic Archive Downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turn-wip)


	6. Turn by Saras_Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. It is the longest one so far, though. I do hope you enjoy!

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20by%20Saras%20Girl%20chapter%20six.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 156.3 MB | **Duration:** 2:42:51
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%20Six.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 156.45 MB | **Duration:** 2:42:51

  
---|---|---  
  
[Audiofic Archive Downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turn-wip)


	7. Turn by Saras_Girl

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%20Seven.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 129.8 MB | **Duration:** 02:21:42
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%20Seven.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 135.89 MB | **Duration:** 02:21:42

  
---|---|---


	8. Turn by Saras_Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter for me to record. The feels are rather intense.

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%20Eight.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 119.7 MB | **Duration:** 02:10:39 
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20by%20Saras%20Girl%20Chapter%20Eight.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 125.66 MB | **Duration:** 02:10:39 

  
---|---|---


	9. Turn by Saras_Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while for me to finish. I do hope you all enjoy it!

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%20Nine%20.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 158.86 MB | **Duration:** 02:53:31
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%20Nine.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 166.13 MB | **Duration:** 02:53:31

  
---|---|---


	10. Chapter 10

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 183.33 MB | **Duration:** 03:20:15
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20Chapter%2010.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 192.49 MB | **Duration:** 03:20:15

  
---|---|---


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter yet to record. I had way too much fun with all the voices. XD

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%2011%20by%20Saras%20Girl.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 208.67 MB | **Duration:** 03:47:55
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%2011.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 218.60 MB | **Duration:** 03:47:55

  
---|---|---


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Amorette for her help with all my questions about Greek pronunciations and to Groolover for her assistance with the Italian in this chapter! And as always, thank you, Saras_Girl for diligently pre-listening to the chapter and catching my bloopers before they made it to the public. XD
> 
> This chapter is split into two recordings due to length.

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Part 1 MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%2012%20\(first%20half\).mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 134.88 MB | **Duration:** 02:27:21
  * [Part 1 Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%2012%20\(first%20half\).zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 141.5 MB | **Duration:** 02:27:21
  * [Part 2 MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%2012%20\(second%20half\)%20.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 114.01 MB | **Duration:** 02:04:32
  * [Part 2 Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%2012%20\(second%20half\).zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 119.78 MB | **Duration:** 02:04:32

  
---|---|---


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of posting this chapter. I've been wound up in a whirlwind of other things and wasn't able to give it my full attention until now. The Epilogue has also been recorded and is currently with saras girl. It will be posted as soon as she gives me the go-ahead. Thank you for your patience. Also, for some reason the recent update of itunes has messed up my ability to create an m4b file, and the program I purchased to get around that doesn't seem to be working right either. So, my apologies again. I will try to figure out another work around eventually, but until then, I'm afraid I can only offer the file as an mp3.

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio Part 1

## Streaming Audio Part 2

## Downloads

  * [MP3 part 1](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%2013%20part%201.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 153.3 MB | **Duration:** 02:47:26
  * [MP3 part 2](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%2013%20part%202.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 112.72 MB | **Duration:** 02:03:07

  
---|---|---


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost can't believe it! We've come to the end! 
> 
> Never fear for those who (like me) have trouble saying goodbye. Saras_Girl and DannyFranx have given me permission to podfic the three one-shots from the Turn!verse. I can't say exactly when it will happen, but it will be sometime in 2016!
> 
> Please, have a listen and then come back and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Feedback helps me improve. 
> 
> I am sorry about not having the podbook versions available for the final bits of this, but after the new year, I am going to look into figuring out this whole m4b thing and perhaps making Turn the podfic available in an actual ebook format (so you don't have to download each part separately, or listen to it on your computer with the streaming option.)
> 
> Thank you all for going on this year-long journey with me!

| 

Cover Art provided by YuuyamiArtist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Turn%20-%20Epilogue%20.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 73.14 MB | **Duration:** 01:19:53

  
---|---|---


End file.
